Robonyan F
is a Rank A, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. According to his Ark, he is the Onechanside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology A robot cat that has it's body split in two colors; the right white, and the left blue. It has big cyan eyes, wrists, nose, shoulder, and knee. The muzzle, inner-ear, paws, and chest are gray. A yellow sphere is at the center of it's chest, and it wears a dark gray band around the stomach with a blue and white flame icon in the middle. A matching jetpack is on it's back. The tail flames are sky blue. Robonyan F, being an upgraded version of Robonyan, has a very similar machine-like personality like him. As a difference, it should be said he is a bit boastful about his upgrades to the original Robonyan; however, he is level-headed enough to recognize the original's pros. Upon witnessing Robonyan F's sacrifice to save from a meteor, Robonyan is inspired by him to the point to upgrade himself to be equal to him, much to surprise of Nathan Adams and Whisper. Robonyan F's abilities are very similar to Robonyan; however, him being an upgrade, his are further enhanced: for example, he can turn into a chocobar factory, and shoot powerful missiles capable of wiping out an island. His body is resistant enough to stop a meteor; however, this comes at expense of his own life. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Use the code received by getting the digital copy of ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits. With the F Bell you get from the code, go to the Science Lab in the right side of Springdale Elementary (2F), fight him, and befriend him via normal ways. He can only be fought once a day. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Robonyan F can be obtained by completing the Jeweled Whiskers Yo-kai Circle. Yo-kai Watch 3 Robonyan F can be obtained by using a 5-Star coin in the BBQ Crank-a-kai. Alternatively he can be obtained in the Labyrinth of the Ryuu Dragon in the Blasters T mode. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |100-150|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's DEF goes up thanks to the latest firmware.}} }}|300|-|All allies and enemies|Explodes and damages all enemies and allies.}} }}|||Self|Builds STR as Soul Meter refills.|}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * '''Befriended:' "I like you! Go ahead and use the power of the awesome, improved type F!" * Loafing: "Circuits fried..." * Being traded: "Processing new friendship... Nyanware re-registering..." * Receiving food (favorite): "*beep* *boop*" * Receiving food (normal): "I'm powering up..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Breaking...down..." * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "You've cranked the latest model of me. What glorious good luck!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "You must feel honored... You've just met the awesome, improved me!" In the anime The original Robonyan F appears in EP074, in which he travels to the present and challenges the original Robonyan to a schematics competition: projectile power and chocobar-factoring. Suddenly, Robonyan F detects an incoming meteor in crash course to the Earth, and decides to stop the meteor himself. Before launching to space, Robonyan F acknowledges Robonyan's good points. In space, and when stopping the meteor, he sacrifices his life, all when Robonyan watches this in shock. Later that day, Robonyan emerges upgraded as Robonyan F, much to the initial shock of Nate and Whisper. In EP119, Robanyan F takes part in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Etymology His Spanish name, Robonyan 2.0, makes reference to usually the first of major revisions when designing and creating devices or software. Trivia * Unusually for the anime, the original Robonyan F is the first Yo-kai to permanently die as a Yo-kai in this media. ** This could imply that by extension, Jibanyan will someday meet his end for real. This is still unconfirmed. ** The events that lead Robonyan to become Robonyan F create what's known as a causal loop, or 'bootstrap paradox' where an object's future self is directly responsible for its own past actions; in this case Robonyan becomes Robonyan F because he had met (and grown jealous of) Robonyan F. * Robonyan F's localized name was under debate over authenticity, as his name revealed by a title card in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble under the name Model F implying the only Yo-kai which uses a name similar to that and since models deal with machinery. ** However, he is referred to as Robonyan Type-F both in the Final Fantasy XIV crossover and in the dubbed anime, but an announcement regarding his and Sailornyan's availability in Yo-kai Watch 2 refers to him as simply Robonyan F, the latter of which was confirmed to be his actual name with his inclusion in the September 1st Nintendo Direct. This may imply his name was shortened due to text limitations in the game. * In Yo-kai Watch 3, Robonyan F has a unique ability in the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner, where he "will only collect Chocobars." In other languages | es-meaning = | de-name = Robonyan F | de-meaning =Same as the English name. | it-name = Robonyan F | it-meaning =Same as the English name. | du-name = Robonyan F | du-meaning =Same as the English name. | ptbr-name = Robônyan F | ptbr-meaning = | ru-name = Робоньян Ф Robon'yan F | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 로보냥F Robonyang F | kr-meaning = }} Related Yo-kai *Robonyan *Goldenyan *Showbonyan *Robonyan 28 *Robonyan 3000 fr:Robonayan F de:Robonyan F es:Robonyan 2.0 Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:One-chanceside